


Hold back the River

by Hopestallion



Series: Exo inspired [2]
Category: EXO (Band), Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Businessman!Derek, F/M, Makeup Artist!Erica, Other, RockStar!Tyler, mentions of the other EXO band members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopestallion/pseuds/Hopestallion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica was in love with Tyler she knew that much. And she also knew that a relationship with a star could work, after all with hard work her best friend, had maintained her own relationship with Korean Idol. So why was it so god damn difficult for her and Tyler to make it work. Did he not love her? Could he have possibly forgotten that she was part of his life? Was she not important to him? Could she go on like that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold back the River

Erica sat in the apartment of her best friend, looking out the window, a cardigan draped around her shoulders. Pascal handed her a coffee mug, that was filled with hot chocolate and topped of with whipped cream and sugar stars. The blonde woman wondered for a minute, where Pascal always got those sugar stars from, but she never got to ask. Pascal sat down on the couch a few inches away from Erica, to give her enough space to breath. And she appreciated that, to have room to breathe. “Where is Yixing?” she asked instead of talking about the actually problem at hand.

Pascal chuckled, remembering her boyfriend. “He's probably in the studio, composing a song, or in the dance studio creating a new choreography. Right now he's got a breather, but he kinda never let's go of work...” which was the same for Pascal, even the days she had off from the hospital, she still spent halfway there. Even though it was only her mind, work would not really let go of her. “How do you cope with it?” Erica asked next, Pascal could see where this was going. “Sometimes I do, when I think about how often I have stood him up because of my job. Or how little he sees me, when I have to work 48h shifts. Other times I don't really but sulk in this apartment, contemplating my life choices.” honesty ,Erica knew she would get nothing less with her best friend.

”It's never really easy? Not for me or for him... but Yixing... he's the person to sit you down and talk to you about it... I didn't use to like talking about things, I mean there is no one better than you to know this. But he made me open up? Actually once or twice admit that I was afraid of losing him, or that I was afraid we wouldn't be able to make it... But it helps... talking” Pascal took a sip from her mug and watched Erica, watching as her answer sank in. “I don't know if Tyler wants to talk...” she replied and sighed. “Did you try?”, “I am not really sure... how?”. A longer silence filled the room, as neither of them knew how to approach the situation. While Pascal had opened up through Yixing, she wasn't really the best in giving emotional support, she was still figuring out how to understand human emotions.

The silence was broken, by the unlocking of the apartment door. And the Chinese version of “I'm home” before someone in the hallway chuckled and added “I'm home” in english. Walking into the living-room he looked from his girlfriend to her best friend, smiling at both showing a dimple in his right cheek. “Hey Erica” he waved at her and walked over to the couch, behind his girlfriend, to wrap his arms around her neck and rest his chin on her shoulder. “Did you have a good day?” she asked, he was in high spirit and she noticed that right away. “I finished my song” he replied and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Before pulling away and excusing himself for the shower.

Erica had watched her friend and was happy for Pascal, she was truly happy that her best friend had found someone, she could be like that with. Never having seen the soft and caring side of her friend, towards another human that wasn't family or Erica. Pascal had grown up as a loner and detached someone, because of her skin condition. However Erica had never been bothered by it and the two had gotten friends. Despite that Pascal was still having difficulties with human emotions, Yixing was a good influence on her.

Putting the mug down, the blonde put her arms through her cardigan's sleeves and buttoned it up. “Gotta go, have to buy some stuff for the fashion week starting tomorrow. You know how that is with models and flawless skin. You're going to be there, right?” she asked, while slipping on her heels. “Sure you got me the tickets and Yixing is actually pumped up to see it. Will Tyler come?” she asked back, as she followed her friend to the hallway, to let her out. “He promised to... I really need him to come.. I.... need to know” the younger blonde understood, she needed to know if she was as important to Tyler, as Tyler was to her. If he could find it in himself, to see her and her career as something to be proud of and something to take part in. Being americas most loved rockstar wasn't an easy job, but still there should be some parts of his schedule he could spare to spend with his girlfriend right?

Once Erica was out of the apartment, with a hug for Pascal and a kiss to the cheek. The promise to be there tomorrow, first row to see Erica's amazing work on the models, unspoken between the best friends as they parted and Pascal closed the door. Walking back inside of her apartment to see where her boyfriend had disappeared to, as the shower wasn't running anymore. “Yixing?” she called, getting a “Bedroom” back. Chuckling, the blonde made her way to the bedroom,t o watch him put on a shirt, is hair still wet. Which was why she grabbed the towel on the bed to dry his hair. “You'll catch a cold, if you don't properly dry it...” the blonde almost sounded like a scolding mother there. He smiled at her, his soft dimple smile, as he looked into her eyes. Holding both her wrists with his hands, that were midair, holding the towel over his head. Leaning up, the young man pressed his lips to her for a quick peck. “I know I'll have you to take care of me, if I get sick” he replied in Chinese again. While his english had become far better than it had at the beginning of their relationship, Chinese and Korean were still his go to languages. Thank god Pascal had taken a few courses in both languages to be able to talk to him. Something she would have never done before for anyone, but with him it had felt right to try and attempt to understand him much better. Give their relationship a solid base to work on.

Erica took the elevator in the building of her best friend's apartment, down to the underground garage. The building had been made especially for people who wanted as much privacy as possible. Given the public attention, the band of Pascal's boyfriend and him himself garnered, one could understand his wish for utmost privacy. She sometimes found herself wishing, Tyler would ask her to move in with him, to look for such an apartment themselves.But then again she wouldn't be in her situation, if Tyler were like Yixing. The thought alone made her feel horrible, comparing her boyfriend to someone else. Though the thought did not quite leave her head. What if Tyler was a little more... loving? Towards her.

Her car beeped in response to the car-keys unlocking system, the headlights flashing once really quick. Some might think she was overcompensating with her Audi Q7, for her short hight. But Erica just liked to say that she was driving with style. Or well she might be a little overcompensating, who cared? Getting into the car, the blonde buckled herself in before picking a radio station, that would most likely not playing the top ten. Thinking about Tyler gave her a headache, listening to his voice would not help with that. As 'Hold back the River' was playing, the blonde pulled out of the parking lot, out to get all the things on her list, before driving back to her own apartment.

Entering her dark apartment, the blonde woman switched on the lamps, with her fingers sliding over the sensor pad on the wall. Letting her shopping bags come to a rest on the black dining table, she walked over and flopped down on her couch. Switching on the TV, her eyes grazed the photos on the wall, leading to the screen that was hanging off the wall. There were photos of her and her parents. There were photos of her and her best friends, Pascal looking more confused than actually happy – though Erica knew she was happy- Derek their other best friend smiling a tiny smile, not wanting to show his bunny teach. And there was Erica in the middle, holding both into the picture's frame and grinning brightly showing rows of perfect white teeth. There were pictures of graduation, all three of them in their ruby red robes and hats. Photos of Erica with Pascal and Yixing in an amusement park. Which was a year old by now.

It had been a rare moment for them, to all four have matching schedules to go, but Tyler had bailed on her last minute. Some weird thing with the Studio had come up and in the end it had been Yixing, Pascal and Erica. While the first two, had tried to compensate for Tyler's lack of presence, while showering her with affection and trying to make her laugh nonetheless. It had worked, despite the small ache in her chest. That was another reason why Erica liked Yixing, despite his language problem and that they couldn't hold lengthier conversations, he was trying his best to make everyone happy. Her eyes fell to one of the few pictures she had with Tyler, a date selfie. It had been during one of his lengthier breaks, in which he was producing a new Album. A short notice call of his, that had asked her to get out of work early, to spend the rest of the day with him. And she'd done it, because she had and still did love him. Not sure anymore if the feeling was mutual though.

Her phone beeped and took her attention from the pictures on the wall, to the phone in her hand. It was a text message from Tyler, saying that he was okay and working. That was literally all it said “Busy working, but I'm okay” not even asking if she was doing fine, or if she wanted to talk. Not bothering to reply, the blonde directed her attention towards the screen, the last bits of the Avengers movie rolling past. As the clock on the wall ticked away the minutes, in which she could feel her heart break a little more. Maybe not all relationships could work as perfectly as Pascal's did.

Though it was unfair to call her relationship perfect and sound envious in her head. Erica had gone through nights in which Pascal had cried into her shoulder, when his fans had been particularly mean to her. Sending her death threats and whatnot, or during nights where she had to spend almost a year apart from her beloved, because he was touring the world with his band. Erica knew the pain that Pascal had gone through and could not envy her friend for the relationship she had now. Which had been worked on, had been protected from both sides and had still a lot of work in it. She just wished that Tyler would work just half as much into this relationship as she was. If he would just show a little bit he cared, instead of the whole “My dream is important to me” during those times she always thought. “What about me” but couldn't find it in herself to ever ask.

**Tried to keep you close to me,**  
**But life got in between**  
**Tried to square not being there**  
**But think that I should have been**

”Yixing did you see my earrings?” Pascal was walking through the apartment, while trying to get the one she had already through the small hole in her earlobe. While her dress was still open at the back and she was only wearing one heel on her foot. Which she kicked off, as it was stupid to walk around with only one heel and why had she put on only one? Oh right, to see which one would go best with the dress. Getting into the bedroom, she stopped in the doorframe, to a hand holding out the missing earring. “You dropped it, when you were looking through your closet” he said got naturally already dressed in his black skinny jeans with a matching black shirt and a blazer. “Thanks” she kissed his cheek, passed him while putting on the now found earring and decided against the dress, but for something she kind of liked more.

Finally dressed in a white skirt, black turtleneck with a white leather jacket to match, she twirled once to present herself to her boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around her waist, to pull her into his arms and press a kiss to her cheek. “You look so pretty today...” he said, although it sounded like she didn't always look pretty, she understood what he meant. Letting the moment sink for both of them, as they rarely had time for themselves. The blonde only ushered her friend to move, when Erica asked if they were on their way already. Texting her back, that they were out of the house now, Yixing driving as he hadn't done that in a long while. Whenever out for promotion or with his band, they'd usually have a driver or his manager would drive, which was why he actually rarely got to use his car.

The drive to the fashion show was spent, with Pascal filling in Yixing about the details of the show. It was Erica's first big show, which she was a leading makeup-artist at and had also created the hair designs for the models. Not only did she have to work on the makeup and hair of the models, she also had to lead a team of makeup and hair artists during the show. It was quite the big deal and with all the work Erica had put into it, Pascal sincerely hoped Tyler wouldn't fuck it up this time. At the red carpet the car was taken by a valet and parked for them, while the two had to walk over the red road ahead.

Pascal would never get used to the cameras flashing and her boyfriend having to stop, wave and pose. It was all part of his job and yet it was somehow weird to her. Though by now people knew her as his official girlfriend, ti was still weird and took time to get used to. Yixing gave a few statements, mentioning Erica and how he was here to support her as his friend, which warmed Pascal's heart. And the two entered the building, with the last flashing of cameras, for Pascal to find their seats and as a surprise Derek. “Derek!” she hugged the young man, whom she hadn't seen in almost two years. As he had been overseas for the expansion of their private security company. They wanted to expand to Europe and India, therefore he had been away. Derek hugged her back and smiled brightly, showing his teeth, the prominent bunny front teeth still there. “Is that your boyfriend? I read a lot about you in the paper” Derek commented to her, turning to Yixing to shake his hand.

Yixing had a confused expression on his face, as the conversation was going to fast and he was left wondering why his girlfriend was hugging another man. Then Pascal hurriedly explained to him in Korean – which she was much more fluent in than Chinese- who Derek was and that she hadn't seen him in two years. Yixing quickly nodded and shook Derek's hand, introducing himself with his real name. “I know who you are, my daughter is a big fan of your band” he replied and once again Pascal translated. Which made Yixing blush a little and thank him, telling Pascal he would love to meet Derek's daughter.

Derek had come alone, as his wife was pregnant with their second child, currently with the Hale family in Beacon Hills. He couldn't have missed out on Erica's big show though, which Talia had assured him he didn't have to. Watching over his wife and 'two' kids for him, she had promised to inform him about everything that might happen. Though she was pretty sure that with four months pregnancy nothing much would happen yet. The dark-haired business man had noticed the vacant seat next to him and looked with a frown at the seat then to Pascal, who was sitting on the other side of the empty seat. “Tyler” she mouthed, as the lights dimmed and the show was about to begin. So he had bailed on her once again. This would not go down well.

The show started and at one point, Pascal had moved a chair to the right, to sit next to Derek, so all three of them could clap and comment on the fashion together. The show was a success and by the end of it Erica was on the stage together with the designer a new comer called Jill something. But Pascal was focused on her friend, who looked as stunning as ever. Wearing her white dress and her hair in an up-do, she was breathlessly beautiful. Sadly though, her boyfriend wasn't there to appreciate it. And she noticed with one glance to their seats. Despite their clapping and cheering for her, Pascal could clearly see the broken look in Erica's eyes and excused herself from Yixing and Derek to go backstage, with her special pass no problem. Yixing stopped her when she passed him, to squeeze her hand and tell her to hug Erica from him as well. Derek had offered to stay with Pascal's boyfriend, wanting to try his Chinese tutorial sessions.

Finding Erica was not that difficult, most artists and models had moved to the after show party, leaving Erica at her workspace. Pascal walked over to her and sat down on one of the chairs, that were positioned in front of the many mirrors to her right. “Hey...” she said slowly, making Erica turn and look at her. “He didn't come” Erica barely said the words, when tears started to spill and run down her cheeks. Collecting at the tip of her chin to drop onto her dress. Staining the dress with grey tear dots, the blonde pulled her best friend into her arms to hug her. “It's okay... Everything will be okay” Pascal repeated over and over, rubbing circles into Erica's shaking back, as she cried into her best friend's shoulder. Not caring wether she was ruining her makeup or not, he wasn't there to see it anyway.

”I don't know what to do anymore...” Erica whispered into the fabric of Pascal's turtleneck, her leather jacket abandoned at her seat in the hall the fashion show had been held in. “Maybe... I am saying this as your friend and someone who doesn't want to see you get any more hurt. But maybe you should put a stop to this, end it and find something or someone who can make you truly happy?” pushing Erica a little back to see her face. The blonde took one of the wipes form the table and wiped the tear softly away. Trying to not smear any mascara, that was wet from her tears but waterproof nonetheless. “What If I can't....” fear was evident in Erica's voice, but Pascal would not let that stop her from finding her true happiness.

She pressed a kiss to Erica's forehead, glad she hadn't chosen to use lipstick that night. “You're not alone silly, we're all there with you. It will hurt I know that... god it might hurt more than anything you've ever done in your life. But do you want to constantly feel that way? Waiting for him to realize what he's losing? When you could be finding something, that could make this beat as fast and maybe even faster.” her hand rested on Erica's chest over her heart. “For good reason, for a mutual love, that will give you all I wish for you and more?” the doctor couldn't do more, than just give Erica a nudge, wether she would confront Tyler and finish it, find a way, or not do anything about it. Was all Erica's decision.

”For now though? You will freshen up and we will go out for a night, that you **will** remember.” handing Erica another tissue she got up from her chair. “Derek is in town, me and Yixing have finally a day off and you rocked this freaking show. So how about we go to “Rosie's Diner” and have one of those greasy burgers we used to love?” Erica giggled a little, remembering how it had been a tradition of the three of then, to always celebrate with one of Rosie's burgers, back then when there had been no Yixing nor Tyler. When Derek, Erica and Pascal still had been in college and sharing a room. Meeting the two men near the door to the dressing rooms, Yixing having Pascal's jacket in his arms. The four made their way out of the side exit, as to not be caught by the photographers trouble and the after show party mess. Having the valet bring the cars, Derek offered to give Erica a ride as she had arrived with the models in the collective Van. While Pascal and Yixing took his car, the location shared over their phones, agreed upon the old diner the three used to go to, when they had been college students.

Erica didn't have to tell Derek what had happened in the dressing room and he didn't mention it, but played their old favorite songs in his car. While the two sang off-key to the song, even getting to talk about their friends in the car before them. “She looks happy” Derek commented when they had to stop at a red light, right behind the red car that belonged to Yixing. “He truly makes her happy... And I'm not talking about the whole in love thing, but he actually puts a lot of effort into the relationship...” Erica explained to the other, who had missed quite the chunk of their lives, despite being updated with Facebook, twitter and Instagram. Occasionally the press, keeping him update as well. “It's weird to see her... so comfortable with someone else that isn't us or her parents, right?” the laughter from Erica, made Derek relax more into his seat. If she could still laugh like that, then it meant that Erica still could have her happy end.

Arriving at the diner, Pascal explained to Yixing the significance of it for the three of them. While Erica and Derek motioned at several points of the diner, to explain to the boyfriend of their nestling, that there had been quite the funny moments. Erica had to use body language, the few Chinese or Korean (?) words she had picked up and her mother tongue english, to get the point across that Pascal once had fell flat face on the ground. Drunk off her ass, she had mistaken the diner's floor for her bed and had simply face planted to sleep. Breaking her nose in the process. Yixing who was intently listening, winced at the imagination of it and proceeded to press a kiss to Pascal's nose. Not much of the PDA person, she scrunched her nose in response and nudged him a little. He didn't seem to mind though and simply took her hand in his, to hold underneath the table.

Erica noticed those kind of things, how he would not openly hold her hand, because he knew she didn't like those kind of things. But because he craved to be with her and loved her, he would do it so both of them would benefit from it. Pascal wasn't a coldhearted person, but human contact had been a mystery for almost half of her life, to have someone seek and present that contact was still brand new to her. Which was why it felt uncomfortable to her, to hug, kiss, or hold hands in public, that and Yixing's career as EXO's Lay.

The four spent quite some time in the diner, at one point the elderly Lady who knew them from their college days, had joined them for a small chat. Even going so far as to bring them the house pride apple pie, as a gift for coming back. She was like the grandma all three had never had and Yixing told Pascal that she kind of reminded him a little of his own. Which made the blonde smile in return, a little more relaxed with holding his hand still.

Passing quickly at one point they had to get up and say goodbye. Not because they necessarily wanted the night to end, but Pascal had to get up early for a weekend shift at the hospital. While Yixing had to be back in the studio with his bandmates and Derek's flight was due in a few hours. After all he couldn't leave his wife for too long, the pride whenever he told them about his little girl or wife – pregnant with his child, was smile inducing. Erica was just as busy as the other, with having gotten new offers for new shows, with how much the one she had just helped with had boomed. Not having necessarily thought, her phone would explode with so many messages. She was pleased that people had seen and acknowledged her talent. The phone hadn't been silent from the beginning of their night out, prompting her to turn it off for the rest of it.

Derek once again the gentleman best friend the two ladies knew and cherished, offered Erica to take her home, not budging as she tried to bargain with taking a taxi. Somehow Derek was never okay with the two of them taking a taxi, if he wasn't around or at least one of their boyfriends. He might have watched too many episodes of Criminal Minds, but neither girl was going to complain or try talk him out of his 'imaginary' nightmare. It wasn't like things like that never had ever happened to anyone on planet earth.

**Hold back the river, let me look in your eyes**  
**Hold back the river so I**  
**Can stop for a minute and see where you hide**  
**Hold back the river, hold back**

Erica said goodbye to Derek and made her way up to her apartment, ready to wipe off the makeup, take off the bra and slip on some comfy wear. When her feet stopped dead in their tracks, right in the hallway of her apartment, in front of her door sat someone. She could see from the leather jacket, that had been a gift from her and the sunglasses that it had to be Tyler. Even though they took half of his face up, perched on his nose. There was no light, but when she had switched it on to find her way in the hallway, which did not explain why he was wearing sunglasses. But she wasn't in the mood to pull a joke about it, or to even talk to him.

”I've been waiting for you, for hours...” he commented once she was in front of her door. The exhaustion, disappointment and sadness all came crushing back and somehow Erica felt like turning on the heels of her feet and run back out. Hail a god damn cab and crash at her best friends, knowing she wouldn't mind. However this was her apartment and Tyler had done enough damage as it was. She would not give the satisfaction of a stupid Drama-like scene.

”I went out with my friends” the blonde said and punched in the number for her pin code locked door. Not bothering to comment on Tyler, who was following her inside by now, she took off her shoes at the front and put them into the respective shoe shelf. Usually she would have been quite more messy, drop everything then and there and clean it up the next day. But Tyler was there and if she wasn't busy with routine, she would resort to yell at him. She really didn't want to, not when he's been doing nothing lately but hurt her.

Tyler didn't say much, but took off his shoes. Making the other tense a little bit more, the blonde really wanted to tell him to leave them on, turn around and leave her apartment again. There was no reason to talk about serious things,on a night in which she had shone with success. Where her boyfriend, the one that should have been even more excited for her than herself, had not appeared. “Are you mad?” he asked once she had poured herself a glass of wine, because this wasn't going to work sober. “How did you find that out?” Erica wasn't in the mood to play the girlfriend,who was pretending to not be angry. Because all that time she had set back, all that time she had pretended to not care for all the things he'd bailed on her. But maybe this time, Pascal was right. Maybe she did deserve a happy ending and maybe Tyler wasn't her's.

”You're mad at me?” she rose an eyebrow to that, like she needed someone to repeat the obvious. “Because I missed **one** fashion show?” he said, which prompted her to raise another eyebrow. Did he even know what this had meant to her? Did he even know the significance of that show to her? “That wasn't 'one' ” she air quoted the word 'one', “Fashion show, it was **the** fashion show. Tyler that was what I worked for all those years and I finally got recognition for my work. And the one person who should have been there despite everything wasn't.....” her hand let the wine glass come to a rest on the kitchen island, because she didn't want to break or drop it. Why ruin your interior design, when your boyfriend seemed to ruin everything else. “I can't help it that I'm busy. You know how hard I work on this album and that by now the competition is big! If that album isn't a hit, I could be very well out of the business!” and there it was again, his job.

Erica took a deep breath, she hadn't want to mix that into it, but she wanted to let him know. That his job could never be the excuse for everything, that it shouldn't have to. “Pascal is a cardiologist at the USC, Yixing has to fly between three countries to be with his girlfriend, with his bandmates and his work. Derek came from Beacon Hills for one single night, despite his wife being pregnant with their second child. All for one night, because they knew how important it was to me. And you can't find it in yourself to just take one night off, from the studio?” her tone was calm, too calm for the conversation and she could see that Tyler was noticing that too. “I'm tired Tyler, tired of all the excuses, tired of putting my needs back because I respect your work and want you happy. I'm tired of hopes being crushed and a love that only exist whenever you need a sexual outlet for your frustration over the new song....” he took a step back as if she had slapped him. “That's not-.....”, “We haven't been to a single date, ever since that one album has been a hit. And I haven't complained, because I knew you needed to work hard, I put up with the ugly things your fans said to me at the beginning and I put up with all the rumors about you and other stars. Because I knew you loved me. But now I'm not even sure, you see me as a part of your life...” running both hands through her hair, Erica decided for once, to put her own happiness first.

Before Tyler could say anything, Erica lifted up her hand to silence him. “I thought I can do this, but I was sorely mistaken. I can't and I don't feel like you have to pretend any longer. We should end this on a good note... End this with the knowledge that we both tried...” it was half a lie, because all this time it had felt like she had tried and Tyler had simply thought about it, or not even that. But what would Erica know, if he never talked to her? Always busy, never really any time for anything. Taking the glass the blonde walked around the kitchen island and towards her bedroom, closing the door behind herself and locking it. So even if Tyler was going to chase her, he wouldn't get far. However it didn't seem that way, because once she had slid down the door of her bedroom, she could hear footsteps leaving the kitchen and down the hallway out of her apartment. The door closed and locked itself with a beep as Tyler left her, to cry and hold herself. So it was over, just like that, without a single fight. Without the want to keep this going or to try harder, no fake promises, nothing but emptiness. And she wondered why she had endured it for slong.

Not wanting to be alone and despite the knowledge that her friend had to get up early, Erica needed someone. Someone to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. So when the doorbell rang and the blonde saw through the apartments intercom that it was none other than her best friend, with several bags in her hands, Erica let her in. “I'm...” before she could continue and apologize for having called her best friend over, Pascal pressed a kiss to her cheek. “No sorries... I was on my way here anyway....” the doctor let the bags slide onto the black dining table and started to unpack. It was a variation of sweets, Ben&Jerry's and many other things, among them also chicken nuggets and beer. “When Yixing and I arrived at home, we felt like... you might need some support. So I was already on my way when you called... And this is from Yixing... he says mooncake makes everything better” it was a small box with different mooncakes, that were artfully designed.

Getting comfy on the couch, the two blondes cuddling one another as they shared the treats and tried the different mooncakes. Pascal let Erica tell her all that happened, while she was stroking Erica's arm. “I'm sorry honey...” and Erica knew she meant it, she truly felt sorry for how things had gone down. But then again, Pascal had always told Erica to confront Tyler way before things had escalated like that. In a sense Erica gave herself the fault at how things had gone. The rest of the night Pascal was making sure that Erica was laughing, watching with her the worst comedies of times and commenting along the movies. Making them stay up way into the night, so the next morning Erica woke up to a note on the pillow next to her head, telling her her friend had to go to work. After all Pascal couldn't bail on her shift, when she was the head surgeon.

Deciding to at least do her friend something good and bring her Chinese take-out with Starbucks coffee. Erica quickly showered and got dressed, calling back a few of the job offers she had gotten, to decide on dates for interviews and overall decisions about future features. Proud that even some magazines had called her to get an interview about the fashion show, that had been in everyone's thoughts, Erica quickly made her way out of the apartment and to her favorite Chinese restaurant. It didn't take long for her to get the order of fried noodles and chicken breast, using the Starbucks drive through to get two large coffees and making her way to San Francisco's central hospital. The nurses already knew her, some of them waved, other's stopped to congratulate her as they had either heard in the News or read in the Papers about the success.

The makeup artist reached the office of her best friend, to catch a glimpse of Yixing saying his goodbye's to his girlfriend. He was kissing her, before slowly letting go of her brushing hair out of her face and behind her ear. “I'll see you next month Baobei...” passing Erica he smiled at her softly and gave her a thumbs up for the food and coffee she had brought. The two exchanged goodbyes before she entered the office of Pascal and closed the door behind her. “Baobei?” she asked, “It's something you say to your... the person...” Pascal blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. “It's like saying 'honey' or 'darling'....:” letting out a deep sigh of embarrassment, it was quickly replaced with a beaming expression. “You know I love you?”, “Because I bring you coffee?”, “And food”

The day went by silently, the hospital didn't have any emergencies and there were no surgeries scheduled, which had Pascal in her office doing papers, while Erica was napping on the couch that was seated in the far corner of the big office. Erica usually never did disturb Pascal during work, or sought out so much comfort. But for her this time was crucial, it still hurt to have sent away Tyler and she wasn't sure where to go from there on. She knew that it would not disturb her work-pace or stop her life from going on. But it was still a hole and void, that was gaping and hurting. Pascal had music play softly in the office, Erica recognizing it to be foreign language and could easily guess who was singing with such a heartbreaking voice. Despite having a tough outer shell, her friend was quite sensitive and soft on the inside. Erica could relate.

She was awoken from her nap, with the lights of the city around them shining brightly, showing that it was night time already. Her best friend changed into a simple button up blouse and skinny jeans, holding her shoulder back away from hitting Erica. As she was leaned down to softly wake her, with a few shakes to her shoulder. “I know.... It's quite selfish to ask that... but would you mind staying over at mine with me? For at least tonight?” the blonde asked, there was a faint blush on her cheeks and she was biting on her lower lip. Signals the Reyes had learned to associate with Pascal feeling bad for asking. Like she felt it wasn't right to ask for comfort, from a friend who needed it herself.

”Well we both need our cuddles right?” she chuckled softly, the first time she actually could do that light hearted sound again, it came easily being with her best friend. Who was almost like a sister to her. “We could get pizza...” Pascal offered and Erica agreed, wanting to top it off with as many toppings as she could. They ordered while leaving the hospital, saying goodnight and bye to the women around them. Some of the doctors who had been called in for night shift, waving to their head surgeon as she left the building. The hospital had a good work atmosphere and was within the reason why Pascal couldn't really let go of her work, even when not there.

**Once upon a dear friend life**  
**We rode our bikes into the sky**  
**With love we call against the tide**  
**Those distant days are flashing by**

Days passed and Erica slowly got over the pain that was there, but ebbing away to a throbbing at the back of her mind and buried deep underneath workloads. She spent a lot of time with her best friend, both having driven up to Beacon Hills for Derek's child's birth. Pascal had been sad when Yixing had called in and told her, he wouldn't be able to make it for the rest of the year. That he would try over Christmas and New Year's eve, but he wasn't sure he could make it. Getting her mind off while having a road trip with her best friend, seemed the only reasonable thing to do. Which was why the two girls had packed up and driven back to their hometown.

Meeting up with the Singer's where they would stay, as Erica had long ago stopped talking to her parents. People who had not had her best interest at mind, who had not deserved her. The Singers had welcomed her with open arms, including her by now in all family festivities and calling her their very own daughter, much like the one they had adopted. “Pascal honey, will you help me with the balloons for the baby shower?” the blonde hopped down the last stairs to meet her mother in the living-room, Erica already equipped with several bags, her father holding a cake in it's baby blue packaging. “Ups.....” she looked a little guiltily to the floor. Making the others erupt into laughter. “Some things never change, she still doing that in Sanfran?” Pascal's father asked Erica, who gave them the long winded story, of Pascal having her friends wait almost half an hour. Because she mixed up dates and how she almost broke her nose, trying to get ready, just to give them that exact same look later on.

The group of four moved to the Hale house and was welcomed by Talia and Laura right at the door, who helped them carry things in, as Derek was still out shopping for his mother. When everyone was seated outside in the yard, Pascal joined Erica and Derek's siblings in handing the gifts to Derek's wife Katherine. “This one is from me and this is from my boyfriend....” Pascal said as she held up a bag and a small box. “It came with the post and I haven't opened it, cause he said it's meant as a surprise, but well... he feels bad he couldn't be here...” she added to her explanation as everyone was curious, to what the mysterious boyfriend of their childhood friend had bought.

Seeing the tiny college jacket that had the band's name on the back, together with the signing of the whole band members made her laugh. He was adorable as the jacket held messages for the little child. Some said simple “Fighting!” which she had to explain, to be an encouragement to do good. Others did write little things and drew little cute nicknacks on the jacket. Katherine swore she'd take a picture of the child wearing the jacket, as she put it aside, to pull out a leather jacket form Pascal's gift bag. “You and your boyfriend are quite alike, are you afraid we might not properly dress the kid?” she joked, as Pascal made a surprise sound. She really hadn't thought about him buying a jacket, though they were different form style and design, they were similar items after all.

Erica was next and held up an assembly of onesies that had cute messages on them. Some were quite funny, some meant to embarrass Derek and other's had cute motives on them. Gender neutral as no one knew the gender of the baby yet, wanting it to be a surprise. Derek returned to opened gifts and laughing friends and family, starting the BBQ, so they could all enjoy their time a little longer. Once they decided that Katherine had enough excitement for a day and needed to rest, with being in the final stages of the pregnancy. Pascal and Erica said goodbye first, As Robert and Karen Singer had offered to help Talia and Derek's siblings clean up. Which meant that the two best childhood friends, had time to be their childish teenage selves again. At least for one long night and a very long hangover the next morning.

Getting two bottles of the strongest liquor the two could find in the convenience store, they made their way to the only place that reminded them of the weirdest moments in their lives. The place they had laid down on, shit ass drunk, talking about a future they dreamed off. Some things had come true, others were drunk dreams. Sitting down on the platform that oversaw Beacon Hills, Pascal unscrewed her bottle, Erica following suit. “Well.... shits been happening, but we're still together.... So all in all win win?” she asked and could see Erica's soft smile, face cast with shadows thrown over them with the streetlamp a few feet away. “On our win-/ win...” the two clanked the bottles against one another and drunk a huge gulp of the alcohol. Burning down their throats and heating up their stomachs. Thank god they had eaten properly before drinking, responsible adults after all.

”Do you ever think... Fuck this is my life now?” Erica asked after a few more sips and the companionable silence. It was October, but oh so warm and the two had ditched their jackets, to lay on top of them. “I'm dating Exo's Lay.... I constantly think “Fuck this is my life, now” “she replied and made Erica giggle in the process. When drunk Pascal was even more lose tongued, than she was under normal circumstances. “Do you regret it?”, “Dating him?”, “Well not exactly that, but the circumstances of everything...” the blonde shot back and silence fell again, while Pascal thought about it, she sat up to look at Erica. “Not really you know?”

Erica gave her time to explain herself and stayed silent to listen. “I mean sure there are times where I think, is this how a relationship should go? He's away all the time, I'm away all the time. Can you call it that? And then I think about all the other stuff. How he still flies here, cause he doesn't want me to leave my family and job behind. How he lights up when he comes home, or is like a Koala bear and just doesn't let go of me. I think about how passionate he is about his work and that I know that passion myself....” the blonde tipped her head back, drinking some more. “Accepting one another and understanding one another, helped a lot in actually not minding this much. Sure I'd totally wish for him to come home, but I also want him to do his best and know he wants the same...”

Legs were crossed and blonde hair fell into a tanned face, big brown eyes closed as the blonde thought for a moment, before relaying into her friend. “I miss him...” she said, voice small and suddenly so loud in the empty area around them. Pascal sat up and reached out to brush blonde hair behind her 'almost sister's ear. “I know.... “ the rest of the evening they spent drinking and at one point laughing. Because drunk girls meant happy girls and somehow everything was funny. Especially calling Derek at 3am and singing 'Cry me a River' to him. The third on the round of childhood friend reunion, took it on himself to drive them back home safely and hand them to Pascal's mother, who just chuckled in response to the rebellious not teenage girls anymore.

Waking up in her childhood room, Pascal was always the first to wake up after a drunk night. Never really having ever suffered from a hangover, she decided to sneak out and buy coffee for her best friend. Before returning to talk to her and spend a few more days in Beacon Hills, Katherine's due date was that day,but not many babies did go with the due date. Stealing herself out of the house, after meeting her mother doing the front lawn, the blonde pressed a kiss to her mother's cheek and promised to bring eclairs with her. Sweet tooth did run in the family. Once in her car and out of the parking lot, Pascal dialed a number she had never dialed before and let the hands free do the work. After all she would never be distracted by the phone while driving.

”I would have never thought you'd call me...” his voice was raspy and sounded like he had died twice and come back to only want to die again. She was surprised to say the least, but didn't say anything in response. “I fucked up” admission was the first step to change, or so the psychologists always said. “That you did...” the blonde replied and took the left out of the neighborhood and onto the main street. “You know if I were any less of a friend, I would hook her up with someone new, would tell her the douchebag didn't deserve you and never will. I am partly the opinion that you don't. But I also remember how you wooed her for almost two months, before she agreed to dating you... So I'm curious, what changed?” he took a deep breath, coughed a few times before drinking some water, or so it did sound to her at least. Before resigning himself to answer to her question. “I let fame get to me....” another admission, the day was starting great.

There was silence as Pascal looked for a parking spot, before maneuvering her car into it. “Amen to that..” the blonde mumbled and parked her car. Taking the phone from the handsfree, once the car was parked safely, she pressed it to her ear and locked her car. “Got a thought of fixing it?”, “I didn't even think I could...” she rolled her eyes. Why were most men such babies? It wasn't hard to fix something that you had broken, as long as you tried and put effort into it. Love wasn't simply something that broke and vanished. Love was an ever changing substance, could mold and form itself. Be whole again, once done right. “Idiot.... Now think about it, while I get my coffee order...” telling the barista what she wanted and the names for the order. The blonde let Tyler think patiently and people used to say she didn't have a heart. She clearly must have something similar, if she wasn't hanging up on him already.

The silence stretched and for a moment she thought he'd hang up on her, but no the phone showed him to still be on. Taking both cups in the cupholder the barista had given her, the blonde left Starbucks and stopped at her car, positioning the coffees on the passenger's seat, before taking the driver's one. “Alright... Cause you're obviously one of the whining stupid boys. How about driving up here, cause we're currently waiting for our best friend's wife to give birth to their child. Surprise her with something, nothing expensive, something meaningful. Something that only **you** can give her. And it better be thought out and great.... Now I gotta go and bring my best friend hangover medicine in form of coffee an eclairs...” not even waiting for Tyler to reply she hang up on him, hoping the message had come across.

Spending the rest of the day in her childhood home, on her bed with Erica laughing and reading old diaries. The two were just chilling, Pascal not even mentioning Tyler's call. It was his time to do right by Erica, it was a chance she was willing to give him. Hoping that Erica would later on forgive her for the tiny secret she was keeping. “Do you remember your first dance competition?” Erica asked, as she pointed at the photo of Pascal in a sparkly dress. She had started with standard dances, before moving to Hip Hop. “Yeah... I punched Richard in the face, cause he blamed me, for his memory problem of our steps....” she said it with the fondest tone of memory, but the situation had been hilarious. After that she had quit standard dancing and started up Hip Hop.

**Hold back the river, let me look in your eyes**  
**Hold back the river so I**  
**Can stop for a minute and be at your side**  
**Hold back the river, hold back**  
**Hold back the river, let me look in your eyes**  
**Hold back the river so I**  
**Can stop for a minute and see where you hide**  
**Hold back the river, hold back**

Erica was alone in the hallway of the hospital, Derek had gone off to buy coffee for them and Pascal was on the phone outside. They had forbidden her to use the phone in the hospital, which she had accepted as their own house rules and gone outside for the conversation. Promising to return as quickly as possible, as she did not recognize the number that had called her. Derek's wife Katherine was inside of the operating room, as they had decided for a C-section this time. The Hales taking care of Derek's daughter, while he was in the hospital waiting for his wife and baby.

Derek joined her after five minutes, handing her a cup of coffee, while Pascal joined them only ten after Derek. “It was Yixing, he broke his phone during practice and had to use someone else's phone.” she explained, “Is he alright?” Erica asked, out of curiosity for her friend's boyfriend and of course by now, she was considering him a friend of her's too. “Yeah, he just has to take it easy sometimes... and he's so bad in doing so. So the boys called me, that I could scold him...” she chuckled, remembering how Baekhyun had tried to hurry his story of how Lay had almost collapsed. Just for Suho – the leader of the band – to take away the phone and reassure her that Lay was doing fine, but should rest nonetheless.

The three waited for a while, before the doctor announced that Derek could get inside and meet his newborn healthy daughter and see his wife. The two girls busied themselves with calling the family and friends, telling all that Aurora Rose Hale was healthy and snoring in the arms of her father. Prompting thousand and one texts of 'photo request'. Pascal sending one to Lay on Baekhyun's phone, because he had asked to be kept on tab. It of course spiked jokes from the band, asking why they had kept Pascal's pregnancy a secret. But all in all it was a positive and happy response from everyone, Katherine safe and sound in her room to recover from the surgery.

Meeting the little girl, did somehow change a lot. It wasn't that they never had seen baby. But they indeed had missed Rebekah's birth. To be now able to hold the little Aurora, kind of felt like a new experience all together. Pascal was holding Aurora, while she was wrapped in a blanket, careful that her skin did not touch Aurora's. Pascal had been born with a condition, that had her body temperature far below anyone else's. It wasn't life threatening, but uncomfortable for most to touch her, as she was ice-cold to the touch. Careful with the new born baby, she looked at Derek with awe, it was so new to her to see the round head and big eyes, that were blinking at her. The baby had a few fine hairs, that were as dark as her daddies, but her eyes were a bright blue. Knowing form the babies at her own hospital, that could change in the first few days of the baby's life.

”You see babies all the time...” he commented on her awestruck face. “Yes I do... but they're, not family?” she tried to explain, while handing her to Erica, who smiled softly down at the chubby face. “I know what you mean, it kinda feels weird right?” Erica asked her best friend who hurried to nod. “Wakes up the want to have one yourself...” Katherine suggested, from the bed, watching the two women being in awe and lovestruck with her baby. She reached out to hold her husband's hand, who then proceeded to lean down and press a kiss to her forehead.

Pascal's phone beeped, while everyone was busy with the baby, she snuck out after reading the message. Motioning the bathroom symbol for Erica, when she questioned her leave with a quizzical raise of an eyebrow. Meeting Tyler outside of the hospital at her car, the blonde punched his shoulder. He winced and stepped back once, rubbing the sore shoulder. “Wanted to do that ever since you stood her up. Now please tell me you have a plan, that does not involve you looking like a homeless person.” he rolled his eyes at her, which made her want to punch him again but she refrained from it. “I do.... can you give her this?” he asked and handed her an envelope. “If this is one of those stupid letters form those romantic movies I will punch you in the face. “It's not, now can you give it to her or not?” he asked. The blonde put the envelope in her jacket's pocket and nodded. The two parted ways and Pascal entered the hospital room again. The others informed her, that Derek would stay with Katherine, while the two could go home and relax for once. Staying at a hospital for more than 24h was enough anyway.

Pale hands rested on the steering wheel before starting the car, although both were buckled in. “Are you okay?” Erica asked and let her hand rest on Pascal's shoulder, which the blonde nodded to. Pulling the envelope from her jacket's pocket she handed it to Erica, “He asked me to give it to you....” there was an unspoken rule to not say his name. But Erica's hesitancy to take the envelope spoke volumes about her conflict. Still she did pluck it from Pascal's hand and opened it, inside was a card that said **“Your Peter Pan feels a little lonely leaving you. Come back to our Neverland. The Memories are still there”** she read out. A frown was on her face, but Pascal had heard that once somewhere.

”Wait! Those are the lyrics to “Peter Pan”....” when Erica was still confused Pascal explained, that it was a song of Lay's band. “I don't understand what he's trying to tell me with this.” she said and flipped the card, showing a map on the back of it. “Well it's your favorite movie after all....” which was true if Erica could, she probably would have been Tinkerbell in Disneyland, or in the movie. But not even Pascal could understand where Tyler was going with this, quoting Pascal's boyfriend's band. The map showed the house of Pascal as the starting point and from then on one had to follow the steps that were written next to the house.

Standing on the front porch, Erica didn't know wether she should go with the map, or ignore the card and throw it on the bonfire that they were planning to have. “Pascal's father and I were at this point once.” Karen came to stand next to Erica. She was wearing a white flowery dress, her blonde curls going to the middle of her chest. The picture book look of a perfect housewife, almost taken from the movies and placed there.”I can't imagine that Mama S..... you and Papa S. look quite happy...” Erica replied and turned to look at the woman next to her, from the looks Pascal and Erica could have been her blood related daughters. “Not every love is easy honey. Back then Pascal's father didn't want children and I wanted them badly... we got into a fight, things escalated and we nearly got divorced...” Karen said. “It wasn't easy with him working in the FBI and me at the flower shop, always apart, rarely seeing one another. I thought it was the main reason for him not wanting kids, to not be tied down. When he was afraid, of leaving a child without knowing their father. And then... I got sick” Erica knew the story, Mama S. had suffered from a sickness, that had enabled her to have any children period.

”Bobby was devastated, thought it was his fault. Silly him, he hadn't been the one to give me the sickness. But it put a halt to the wish of children and we didn't know what to do about it. Watching other parents raise their own children, it affected my emotional state a lot. Until Pastor Jim brought that small child into our home, small, cold and with the clearest blue eyes I had ever seen.... Look at us now...” the blonde chuckled and leaned forward to press a kiss to the top of Erica's head. Which she had to stretch a little for. “Sometimes you have to take a leap of faith, even when it looks dark in the moment.”

Glancing at the woman for several seconds, it was a short decision fueled by the wish to see what Tyler wanted to achieve with this. That she took off, following the directions of the map. The first stop was a flower store, Erica recognized to be Mrs. Singer's. A frown on her face she walked inside, but was stopped in the middle of the shop, as the shop assistant Erica knew to be Julia, handed her a bouquet of Daffodils. She would have expected roses but was quickly informed by Julia, that they meant “Please forgive me” and “I'm sorry”. Taking the flowers, that had been paid for, she left the flower shop and walked further down the road.

The map was leading her to the school she had gone to with Derek and Pascal, Tyler had lived in Virginia which meant she had met him after graduating and moving away from Beacon Hills. Leading her through the school, that had a few pupils running late afternoon errands through the building. She reached the blackboard of the school. Where pictures had been pinned to the wall. One of her and Tyler at his first dome concert. One of Tyler while he was stuffing his face with fries, she had taken the picture. A sleeping picture of her and Pascal on the train, where they had been on the way to Yixing's concert in Hong Kong. Taking off one picture after another, she felt the tears build up, but refused to let them fall. He wasn't going to get her back, with some photos and flowers. Not after breaking her heart like he had.

Not the last stop on the list, Erica left the school building after greeting her ex-history teacher. He had been one of her favorite after all. Encouraging them to follow their dreams, even if sometimes it meant sweat and tears. Following the trail he had laid for her, she came to the park, where Pascal had practiced with her for her cheerleader competition. Having told Tyler how she had broken her arm during practice and had to do a flip, with a cast and only one hand to support her. Right at the spot she had described to him, she found another card. Held down by a pair of heels. She recognized them as the ones she had left at Tyler's apartment, when he had won his first award and they had gotten back from the after show party. How she had been dead on her feet, fallen asleep next to him. To wake up, to his strong arms around her waist and her face pressed to his chest.

Lifting up the card from the ground, she unfolded it to read what it said. “ I'm not perfect but I swear I'm perfect for you” another quote from a song, this time a song she knew by heart. The Cab's /Endlessly/, how she had teased him that she loved their songs to bits and pieces. How Tyler had tickled her and pinned her to his bed and made her swear that she loved his music a dozen times more than theirs. How it had ended with soft caresses to tanned skin and lips pressing to one another. How it had felt to have his scent envelope her like a comfortable blanket. Her head would still spin, with the emotions of that afternoon, that perfect lazy one, that they rarely had.

There were two more stops on the map she was holding, one was the Starbucks on the corner to her high school. Which she went to, to find the barista already waiting for her. She handed her two cups, one said “Mr Right” the other said “Hopes Mrs. Right is going to forgive him” she wanted to smile, could feel the pull at the corner of her lips. But somehow there still lacked the ultimate sign, the thing that would make her take him back. So far it was all nice gestures, but the disappointment was still there. How he had missed her show and how he had shrugged it off as “no big deal”.

So the blonde makeup-artist followed the last trail, which was the backyard of Pascal's house, making her frown deepen. Going all the way back, while she was drinking the coffee that was meant for her. Balancing the flowers on her left arm, which was also holding his coffee. Reaching the Singer's estate, Erica was stopped right at the door by Derek, who took the flowers and the coffee's from her hand. While Tyler's best friend Matt, lead Erica into the house at his arm. Through the house and out of the garden, Matt was superseded by Pascal, who took Erica's hand in her own.

”If you'd follow me, Miss Reyes.” not saying anything, but nodding her head. She let Pascal lead her to the middle of the garden, where a table was set. There was no food, but another card and Tyler stood right in front of it. He was wearing ripped jeans, a printed T-shirt and his signature leather jacket. No sunglasses however, as he was fidgeting on his spot, looking at her from beneath dark lashes.

”Thanks” a curt nod to Pascal, who left them and ushered everyone into the house, closing the balcony's door to give them privacy. “I... had a lot of time to think about you and us. And I.... was an utter asshole....” his brown eyes held her gaze, his sincerity was open to her gaze. There was nothing but love in his eyes and the beg for forgiveness. “I let the fame and work get to my head, missing what was most important all along. It never was truly the hard-work or the long hours in the studio, not the hip music clips or the many awards that made my music what it is now. People only loved my songs for the lyrics and looking at all of them. Every single one was written with you in my mind. You were always in my mind, that I forgot to actually have you with me. Thinking of you, wasn't the way of showing you that you were important to me” his speech was shaky and Erica could tell he was nervous.

”I can't be disappointed again Tyler, it hurts too much...” Erica's voice was just as shaky as his, but a low whisper in comparison to his. “I felt like a dead man, the time I was away from you. It felt like I had given up the part, that made me shine. When they say that you have a better half out there, the missing half of your soul... it's not a lie nor is it a joke. You are my better half, my missing half of my soul....” Stepping towards her he took the card from the table and held it out for her. It said “Will you give me another chance” with three circles, next to the circles it said “Yes”, “Maybe”, “No”

She couldn't help it, she had felt the same way he had. Had felt like she was lacking or missing something. Like she was only half the person she had been, when he hadn't been there anymore. Taking the card, she pressed her lips – painted with her signature red lipstick – against it, marking the circle with “Yes” in a crimson red. Handing him back the card, it slipped out of his hands, as Tyler wrapped his right arm around her waist to pull her closer. His left hand cupping her cheek to press his lips to her's, not even caring for the red lipstick, as he finally could have her. Could finally touch and feel her again.

**Hold oho, oho, oho, oho**  
**Oho, oho, oho, oho**

**Lonely water, lonely water won't you let us wander**  
**Let us hold each other**  
**Lonely water, lonely water won't you let us wander**  
**Let us hold each other**

”Baekhyun! Watch out don't drop her!” Pascal was standing close to one of the youngest members in Yixing's group, trying to watch out for Derek's daughter that was giggling in the singer's arms. As he threw her up and caught her again. While Chen, was teaching the now 8 year old Rebekah how to hold a tone. Which ended in her clapping her hand, whenever Chen tried to show her how it was done. “Do you think Erica will be fine?” Derek asked Pascal, taking her attention form the flying Aurora, because he was sure that the boys would keep a good eye on her. It was quite funny to have so many people in the backyard of the Singer's, but the house was a freaking mansion and the backyard was huge.

”I'm going to check on her in a bit... I was just making sure, no one was committing murder...”, “Pascal-Yah, I'm not gonna drop her” he said and caught the giggling two year old again. Before stopping the passing Kai, to perch the little girl on the tall boy's shoulders. She squealed in delight and took fists of Kai's hair to hold onto. Who had to pry her hands gently from his hair, because she was pulling too hard.

Leaving the rowdy boys and the kids to Derek to manage, who was getting help from Mama Singer and Katherine. Also the leader of Yixing's band, who was fondly called EXO's mama Suho. Entering the house, she passed her boyfriend on her way upstairs. He was smiling his dimpled smile at her, as he stopped her on the stairs to press a kiss to her lips. “I'm getting some drinks, do you want something too?” he asked her, his english had improved so much that they effortlessly could hold a conversation like that. Though Pascal would aways slip in some Chinese, to see the smile soften and set his eyes alight with it.

”Not a wise choice to have the bride drink something.... but I'll have a glass with you later” giving him a wink, the blonde made for the rest of the stairs to enter her old childhood room. That had been functioned into the bride's dressing room. “You know that we could have gotten you a fancy location? Like an actual dressing room and all?” Pascal hadn't ever questioned Erica's wish to marry in the Singer's house, but accepted it as it was. Though she had been wondering, why Erica had insisted on it. “I have never felt more home, than I have with your parents and you. Your dad is going to walk me down the aisle to the love of my life... I think It's the right decision to get married here. When their daughter still refuses to put on the ring...”

Pascal rolled her eyes at Erica and shrugged her shoulders, walking over to the huge mirror. “It's just not the right time, not for him anyway. He has his career and it's been good to them, the fans have been accepting and good. We don't want to shock everyone with a wedding...”, “You do want to marry him right?” Erica asked, her eyes searching and finding Pascal's in the mirror, holding the blue eyed gaze with her own warm chocolate brown ones. “I do.... But I'm also patient in waiting for him and the right time. Besides not everyone can look like an actual angel... you are beautiful...” pressing a lip balm kiss to Erica's cheek, she made sure nothing was seen on the flawless makeup. The dress was beautiful, a bodice of beautifully crafted flowers that laid softly against her skin as if they were imprinted on them. Fitted to her chest and waist, the ballgown that fell over her hips and legs, dragging a few feet behind her, in a mixture of lace and tulle.

Nervousness was only visible in the way, the blonde was shredding pieces of paper with her hands. Making Pascal reach out and hold her hands to steady her. “You will be his at the end of the day and I am glad he pulled his head out of his ass, to make this happen. But please... calm down for the sake of my own sanity...” trying to distract Erica with a meaningless conversation, she was glad she didn't have to do that for long. As the knock on the door signaled for the wedding about to start. Yixing came inside, with Mr. Singer who took Erica's hand placing it on his arm. While Yixing did the same with Pascal and they all made their way downstairs. Caroline and Matt walked down the aisle first, followed by Derek and Katherine, Isaac and Elena, Bonnie and Stefan and then Pascal and Yixing, before Erica walked down with Robert Steven Singer, to be handed to Tyler at the altar.

Out of her corner's eyes, she could see the Hale's sitting, their other friends behind. The band of Yixing sat on the other side, while Chen and Kai were each carrying Rebekah and Aurora, who didn't want to part with the boys, to sit with gran'mama and the aunties. After all they were Rebekah's all time favorite and the two year old Aurora didn't want to leave the fluffy head that was Kai and his hair.

The ceremony was beautiful and brought many of the witnesses to tears, even amongst the oh-so manly boys. Erica kissed Tyler, who dipped her holding her to his body, whilst everyone was clapping and cheering for them. Before she threw her bouquet, Pascal catching it by accident, as she was trying to scold Baekhyun, about dangling Aurora like that. Holding it with surprise on her face, she looked at Yixing for a second, before looking away again really quickly. The blush only intensified when the band members wolf whistled and made jokes. Making her hand the bouquet to her mom and hurry to prepare for the reception. They had agreed on having a DJ, instead of the artists that were present to be busy on a night, where everyone wanted to enjoy the matrimony of their two beloved people.

Everyone was dancing with everyone, so at one point Erica was dancing with Yixing, only to be taken to a dance by Matt. Tyler dancing with Caroline, after having danced with Pascal who was then dancing with Kai. He was one of Yixing's best friends and quite the good dancer. So when he twirled her, he smiled brightly at her. “So are we going to have another wedding?” he asked nonchalantly with the second twirl. Making her almost trip over her own feet, “Don't say silly things...” she replied, before Yixing asked Kai to let him dance with his girlfriend. After all when did EXO get almost a whole week off, to enjoy with friends and family. Having spent the first few days at home with their family, to then fly out to Beacon Hills, to be present at Erica's wedding. Having formed a bond of friendship with the other blonde over the years, Yixing was dating Pascal. Even going so far to have a collaboration with Tyler and his entertainment.

”What did Kai want from you?” he asked her, when the song changed to a slow waltz, the couples getting onto the dance floor to dance together. She could see how Baekhyun and Xiumin offered to dance with Rebekah and Aurora, so that Derek and Katherine could dance together. Smiling softly, at how kind the two were and how careful they were with the sleepy children. Watching them, made her blink at Yixing confusedly. “Pardon?”, “What did Kai want from you?” he asked her again.

”He was just being his silly self...” the blonde replied, tiptoeing around the question. Because she didn't feel like bringing the wedding topic up, not when it was her best friend's day to shine. Especially not, considering at what point in their life they were. Finally comfortable with all the traveling and the rare moments they had for one another. Though she had to hand it to his entertainment, that they had taken a step back to have the boys breathe a little. Doing the hard work and the tight schedules they had, was not healthy and most certainly not helping their mental state of mind. All that seen from a doctors perspective again. From that of a girlfriend, she was glad he was able to hold her like this, at the wedding of her best friend.

The dark haired Chinese, didn't ask again, but simply danced with her. Holding her to his body, with one hand on her lower back, the other holding her hand softly in his. At one point her chin came to rest on his shoulder and they were swaying, not really dancing anymore. It was nice to have him here, to know he was doing alright, to see his dimpled smile. And while there were still some things that were unsure in the future, it was good to know. That for now, they were happy, simple as that. Surrounded by the people they loved and respected on a day where love was the only thing that truly mattered.

Sending the newly weds of, they all watched the car disappear at the horizon. Waving as long as they could, before they all started to clean up the backyard together and then head to their respective homes. In the case of the visitors to Beacon Hills, the guestrooms of the Singer Mansion. Pascal however changed quickly into her sleep wear, before walking to the guestroom that was Yixing's, knocking softly and waiting for him to let her in. He was wearing sweatpants and no shirt, knowing that he liked to sleep without a shirt she smiled a little. “I was wondering if you'd like to stay with me for a while” she said as they usually spent the night together in a bed, when it was their own apartment. But with her parents in the same house and his bandmates, Yixing had felt, that it was proper to sleep in different beds, just to avoid any of his band members to barge in on him and his girlfriend in the morning.

However with her cute sleeping shorts and the oversized T-shirt he recognized as one of his very first EXO-member shirts, he couldn't say “No” to her question and let her lead him to her old room. Laying down on her bed, he had her cuddle into his side, with her head resting on his chest, right above his heart. His right arm coming to lay over her waist. “Am I not too cold for you?”, “Will you ever grow tired of asking me that?” he asked back, the lazy smile on his lips. Reminding her of the many lazy afternoons they had, laying together in bed, watching the sunlight filter through curtains and create a light and shadow play on their sheets and bodies.

”One day I want to hold you like he held Erica and I want to promise these things to you...” Yixing suddenly said, making Pascal direct her attention form his heartbeat to his face. “Hmm?”, “One day I want to promise to be yours forever and I want you to promise it to me too. One day I will ask you to be my wife and you will have to say 'yes'.” the smile that formed no her lips was soft and reassuring. Wanting to remove the frown from his beautiful face. “One day we will have that too... until then we'll do good in our jobs and do good by our friends and family...” pressing a kiss to his lips before asking “Fighting?”, “Fighting!” he replied with a chuckle, entwining their fingers with one another.

**Hold back the river, let me look in your eyes**  
**Hold back the river so I**  
**Can stop for a minute and be at your side**  
**Hold back the river, hold back**  
**Hold back the river, let me look in your eyes**  
**Hold back the river so I**  
**Can stop for a minute and see where you hide**  
**Hold back the river hold back**

_Love comes in many shapes and sizes. Sometimes it's accompanied with tragedy and tears. Sometimes it's like a lazy afternoon, spent in the days of your lover. And sometimes it's that small feeling of hope and respect, that would bloom deep inside of you. But what all love had in common was, that it was without reason. Love was just there, would build and crumble, like an ocean's wave. Or withstand everything like a castle, not bound by time but devotion of those who'd created it. Love was just there._

**Lonely water, lonely water won't you let us wander**  
**Let us hold each other**  
**Lonely water, lonely water won't you let us wander**  
**Let us hold each other**


End file.
